


Wet

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, tendou ily but here you are an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Tendou threw a party once again without Y/n's consent, but this time she demands the pool all to herself, which he grants, partially.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wet

Faster, faster! FASTER!

I shouted to myself, frowning underneath the water, kicking and moving my arms at the fastest speed I could reach. But it wasn't enough, I needed more, or I'll never go to the nationals.

I'm in the swim team of Shiratorizawa. I was one of the fastest, my speed under water, the dive, I almost dominated them all, but I only swim what you could call, free (get it? Yup, ik you did, had to). I spend most of my time on the water since in my house we also have a swimming pool.

I'm the twin sister of Satori Tendou, (y/n) Tendou. I love my brother, even if he sometimes is an asshole and one too big, I love him anyway. We have a good relationship, or at least before he gained popularity, but since I'm not as popular as him, he gets really embarrassed when I'm around like I'm a disgrace, it sometimes pisses me off. Whenever he does a party at home, I have to hide in my room, to not embarrass him in front of everyone.

Today, he was going to throw another party at our house, but I wanted to practice in our swimming pool. I don't care if I embarrass him, I'm tired of hiding every weekend because he has the urge to throw one party. I was going to the pool and he couldn't stop me.

I did four more laps before getting out of the pool, trying to go at my fastest at each one of them. I was tired, it was pretty obvious, but nonetheless I tried like if I had all my energy stored in me. I got out, grabbing the towel I left in the benches as I took out my googles. I walked to the changing rooms, not feeling some pairs of eyes following my drenched figure.

I turned on the shower, the warm water sliding through my body as a sigh of relief escaped from my lips, I really needed this. After the comfy shower, I got dressed and grabbed my backpack heading out to the gymnasium to walk home with Satori.

When I arrived and I didn't hear the familiar sound of the sneakers sliding and stomping across the floor, I looked inside, seeing the gym as empty as ever. He didn't even tell me that practice ended early, fucking asshole. I thought to my self as a frown covered my face. I turned around, and started walking back home alone, just me and my pleasant thoughts since today I forgot my earphones. 

When I arrived to the house, I wasn't surprised to see Satori and some of his friends, loading the fridge with immense amounts of alcohol. I didn't even spare a glance at my brother as I walked towards said fridge, I was mad at him for not saying anything but oh well. "Excuse me" I said in an irritated voice, trying to get the boy out of my way to get some food. The boy didn't move, he just looked down at me like I was nothing but scum, and that made me more than angry. I pushed him aside and he stumbled back as I opened the fridge, grabbing some strawberries I left for after practice, and then I closed the door of the cold electronic with force.

I left without looking at any of them, just walking to my room without saying goodbye or anything, I had to put on my swimsuit and grab a towel, so I could have a nice relaxing swim for once and for all.

Ushijima's POV

I stumbled back surprised, never have anyone pushed me like that, and with such force that I didn't expect from a girl. I blinked twice but regained fast my composure and noticed that she was frowning and grumbling under her breath. 

After that, she stormed upstairs and some of the guys looked at her direction with a puzzled face. "Sorry for my sister guys, she can be a burden sometimes" he said with closed eyes and a smile and we all shook our heads, signalling that neither of us care. 

After two or three minutes, (y/n) came back downstairs, only wearing a pretty revealing (f/c) bikini. Fuck she looks so damn hot I may want to dominate her. I thought to myself as I looked at her figure walking towards the glass doors that led to the backyard.

"(Y/N)! We're going to have a party can't you see?! Go to your freaking room!" We could see Satori glaring daggers at her sister. She turned around, giving him a death glare, a deadly aura revolving around her "Satori, I don't fucking care if I embarass you or some shit, I want to be fucking able to relax on my own home without to having a damn party so you can get in the pants of some drunken girl" some of us contained the laughs that wanted to escape our throats as Satori still maintained his glare. "I don't want such a disgrace like you being around while I'm trying to throw a damned party!" "My my, does it look like I care? I've been putting up with your shit enough, so try and bare this disgrace of a sister, and if you don't want to know what real embarrassment is, then I better not see a single soul on my pool, got it. My god why couldn't I be an only child..." She muttered the last few words but we all heard them, and even thought Satori held the stare on her, I knew that that words stung him to the heart, but I must admit that he went overboard with her.

(Y/n) turned around and exited the doors, going in the direction of the pool. We all looked at each other and shrugged it off as a simple outburst from the twins. Satori groaned frustrated and went to put more preparations for the party, not saying a single word at all. We helped him put all the preparations and lights, and everything, and then we went outside to take a breath of air.

We walked to the pool, forgetting a certain someone was already in there, and when we got closer, we saw (y/n) with her hands on the ground, the butt up high as she looked at the pool. She jumped high, and dived into the pool, going underwater until she was on the half of it. When she emerged from the water, she started kicking at a fast speed, arriving at the other end in no time. 

She climbed out of the pool, so freaking sexily anyone would think it was on purpose. She got up and faced the pool once again and prepared for another lap, until she caught us staring. Her eyes widened and a blush crept to her cheeks, and she immediately dived, not sparing another glance.

"Don't mind, you can get into the pool anyways" Satori said with a wave of his hand and I nodded, stripping out of my shirt.

I had a crush on (y/n) for a long time, but since her brother is my best friend, I didn't know if it would be ok with that, so I didn't say anything to her. Her strong spirit, her determinated (e/c) eyes whenever she had a race, the way she pulled out of her way her (h/c) hair, she had me head over hills. 

(Y/N) POV

Oh my god, they all saw me, Ushijima-san saw me, they were fucking staring what the hell. I shook my head underwater, trying to get rid of my flushed face. 

When I swam to the surface, I heard a lot of splashes on the pool so I turned around only to see all of my brother's friends jumping into the pool. Bye bye time alone, now I have to share my pool with some guys I didn't even know, how nice of that. Satori came next to me and slid an arm around my shoulders "Hey hey lil sis!" I raised an eyebrow at him and pushed him away from me. "What was that about (y/nnn)" he said with a pout on his face and I rolled my eyes "leave me alone, I don't want to communicate with you unless you get your fucking ego to the ground".

Before he could say anything else, I swam to the other side of the pool, wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible. I kept swimming, but not like I would in a race, just normal swimming, sometimes I stayed under water and opened my eyes, looking at the surface.

When I was going to get my head out to take I breath, I bumped with something as my head surfaced. "Ouch.." I looked up to see Ushijima-san looking at me with his usual serious face "sorry Ushijima-san" I bowed my head slightly and looked away with a little blush on my cheeks.

After that little incident, I kept swimming and swimming with the boys, sometimes bumping into them, and sometimes it was them trying to bring up a conversation. I talked with everyone except for Satori, he did hurt my feelings a lot saying those things to me, and I wasn't planning on forgiving him anytime soon. 

When I talked to the other boys, I felt a pair of eyes stare at me, but whenever I turned around the feeling dissappeared. I shrugged it off thinking my imagination was playing tricks on me again.

After an hour or so, the party was starting, all of the boys went inside to the party except for Ushijima. I swam towards his figure, seeing him rest his arms on the borders of the pool, his hair sticking to his face as water ran down his well toned chest. He looked beyond hot, his olive eyes half lidded and his hair all messy and wet, I was begging to turn on from that sight alone. 

"So why are you not there with all of them?" I asked as I stood in the pool next to him. He seemed to notice my presence just now as he turned his face to look down towards me. "I'm not the party type" I laughed at his comment "and then why are you here? Why did you help them?" He just shrugged as his eyes wandered around my face "they're my friends and teammates, so it's just normal to want to help them sometimes" I nodded and continued to ask him things.

After some time, the house started blaring music, and I rolled my eyes, Ushijima raising an eyebrow at me "ah, it's nothing, I just hate the type of music he always plays on the partys, but finally I'm able to have the swimming pool!" I grinned towards him closing my eyes. 

He turned away from me with a faint almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. I giggled inwardly and since it got bored I continued to ask him things, as he just limited to answer the needed. 

"So Ushijima-san, would you do me the honour and play tag with me? I'm getting boooored" I pouted as I looked at him, giving him the best puppy eyes I could pull. "Okay" i grinned at his answer and touched his arm "you're it!" I took of swimming to the other side of the pool, him almost in my heels. We swam around the entire swimming pool, I was laughing as he tried to catch me, barely missing a few times. 

I was swimming away from him and suddenly heard an splash. I surfaced and looked around not seeing Ushijima anywhere. Suddenly, something pulled me under the water and I opened my eyes to discover what it was, just to come face to face with a smirking Ushijima. I blushed as I noticed our proximity, and tried to get away, only to feel him pull me closer. He neared his face to mine, and soon his warm lips were placed on mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted, surfacing with him as we were at loss of air.

I looked at him with a blush covering my entire face "w-what was that about?" He came closer to me again, pulling me towards his chest as he gave me another kiss, but this didn't last even 5 seconds. "I wanted to do that all day, you're such a tease sometimes (y/n)" he said in his low voice, as shivers went down my body. This time, I kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him even closer. "Well, Wakatoshi, I'm not the only tease here" I told him as I have him a loop sided smirk and he shook his head.

"So, even if it's sudden, (y/n), will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded with a smile and I leaned in, kissing his cheeks. He gave me a little smile and gave me a sweet kiss again. The kiss turned heated in seconds as I started to play with his wet hair and his tongue graced my bottom lip. I denied the entrance to him, and he separated from the kiss, giving me a little glare.

He pushed me to the walls and raised his knee so it was rubbing against my clit. "A-aah!" I moaned surprised, as I looked with widened eyes at my boyfriend and he gave me an unusual smirk as he kept with his little game. He lowered his head to my neck and started kissing it, trying to find that special spot. When a loud moan escaped my lips, he smirked against my skin, then nibbling and sucking on that exact place forming slowly a purplish bruise on my neck. 

When he was satisfied with the mark on my flesh he separated from me, admiring it with a little smile tugging at his lips. Then he captured my lips on his, shoving his tongue in, as his knee was still doing it's thing. We fought for dominance and he ended up winning, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

"(Y/n) you got me too turned on with that bikini, you look so damn sexy I want to take you right here" he whispered against my ear, giving a teasing lick afterwards. I gulped and looked at him with a shy blush covering my face and the tip of my ears. "Then do it captain~" I bit my lower lip as I looked into his eyes innocently, and I let my finger slide down his wet chest. "Oh my, that's fucking it" he grunted and pushed aside the lower part of my bikini, sliding inside of me on of his big rough fingers. He pumped his finger inside, sometimes curling it as I let out pants of pleasure. The pants turned into moans when he inserted another two digits. He grabbed one of my legs and pulled it up a bit his fingers ramming into me, hitting one of my spots constantly. I soon came on his fingers, coating them with my juices.

He grabbed my face with one hand and he made me stare at his hungry, lust filled olive eyes with my (e/c) ones. "Not so bad Wakatoshi-kun" I chanted with a cocky smirk in my features. He smirked back and kissed me roughly, our tongues enterwining and fighting for dominance. I was getting eager, wanting to feel him now and there, I didn't care about anything right now. I pushed his swimsuit down, and took his member in my hand, pumping it at a slow speed.

He groaned in my ear as I sped up, planting kissed on my (s/c) neck as I gave him a hand job. I felt his member twitch and smirked inwardly, happy that I was about to make him cum. I stopped and he growled biting a with a bit of force in my neck, but not enough to actually harm me "why did you stop (y/n)?" I smirked and captured his lower lip between my teeth, pulling slightly before letting it go "because' I stopped and grabbed his member, rubbing it against my entrance slightly, enough to make me leave a moan against his chapped lips 'the real fun is about to start". 

He grinned and pushed into me slowly and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, making it easier for him to thrust under the water. "Are you ready?" He asked in barely a whisper, but I noticed the eager tone coating his words "I'm always ready for you captain". He pushed in me, his full length inside of me as he started to push in and pull out at a slow pace for me to adjust to his big member "and keep calling me captain, baby"

I just could nod, and he suddenly pulled out just to slam back in for fill force, a loud moan scaping my lips as he hit the back of my cunt. "A-ah captain you're soo big!" I moaned out, my hand pulling his hair and playing with it. "And you're so fucking tight for me baby" he groaned and captured my lips once again, kissing me passionately as his thrust turned faster and faster each one. I moaned against his mouth, and he groaned against mine biting my lips and shoving his tongue into the back of my mouth. 

We were reaching out climax, I moaning his name as he twitched inside of me. I came before him with a loud moan, pants scaping my mouth as he rode my orgasm. "I-im coming (y/n)" I nodded and when he was about to shot his seed, I pulled out and went under water, putting his member in my mouth.

He released inside my mouth and I surfaced and opened my mouth, showing him the white sticky liquid that he released. He blushed slightly as I shallowed it entirely with a smile on my face. 

I pulled him into a hug and i gave him a kiss on the chest as I heard his heartbeat "that was amazing captain" he smiled and left a kiss on the top of my head "i agree". After the little moment, we put well our swimsuits and left the pool, taking a towel for each of us. After we were dry, he out on his shirt and grabbed me, giving me a piggyback ride. I smiled at him and left a quick kiss on his shoulder.

"My room is the one at the left of Satori's" he nodded and carried me to the house, the music still blaring through it. We ran to my room, dodging any type of conversation with drunk people or something, and I opened the door to my room and we rushed inside. He let me go to the floor and I smiled up at him, kissing him again "thanks for the ride Wakatoshi-kun!" I exclaimed and he shook his head, lowering his body and giving me a kiss on the lips "you can return it riding me sometime" I blushed at his words and he let out a low chuckle, his laughs were like music!

I pulled him with me to my bed, and we talked until we fell asleep in eachother arms, he was spooning me while his arms rested around my small frame.

-bonus-

3rd POV

In the morning, there were only left a few people, all from Satori's team. When they woke up they cleaned up everything at a slow pace, since the parents of Tendou only were home the Tuesday's. "Hey, where's Ushijima?... The last time I saw him he was in the swimming pool now that I think about it" semi said with a raised eyebrow, wondering where his ace went. Everyone nodded at that, and decided to search around the house for him. After some minutes of researching, Semi opened the door of (y/n)'s room, only to find the ace and the girl, cuddling while snoring loudly, the strong arms of the male surrounding the smaller girl.

Semi smiled at the sight and took a photo of the two of them, as fast as he took it he closed the door, and sent the photo through the team's WhatsApp. 

When Ushijima woke up and found your sleeping form, he gave you a kiss on the cheek, and slowly as possible he took his phone that was on one pocket of the sweater. He opened WhatsApp to find a photo on the group team, curiously, he touches the icon of the photo, to find an image of him and his lover sleeping soundly together.

He smiled at the sight, but anyways scolded whoever who sent that photo, claiming that it was an act of stalking. After that he went back to hug his (h/c) haired girlfriend, giving her a last peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
